


The Reconstruction of a Machiavellian Scrapheap

by Vidjit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: "I always come back!", Canon Compliant (if you're using MatPat's most recent timeline), Other, Pre-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, fnaf lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidjit/pseuds/Vidjit
Summary: There are two types of Springtrap fans: Those who disapprove of his new look in FNaF 6, and those who tolerate it. I personally thought it was gnarly and cool to look at (friccin' peanut-head :3). But what always irked me was the vague bridge between FNaF 3 and FNaF 6. Until Scott establishes more clues (or MatPat makes a video addressing this), this is my attempt to make a connection.





	The Reconstruction of a Machiavellian Scrapheap

     Fire. It destroys, and yet it also creates. This may sound ultimately generic, but it's ultimately true. William Afton, a murderer, an inventor, a father, and now a burnt corpse, hobbled away from the inferno that was the Fazbear's Fright horror attraction. Remnants of his springlock suit melted and withered away, revealing his grim, decayed body. The mask was coming apart and gave way to his skull, a ghastly sight. Despite his lifeless eyes, rage was the most prominent atmosphere emitted from this beast. His lower appendages were failing, locking up and falling into the dry grass he trod upon. He resorted to crawling with his dilapidated, animatronic arms across the ground at this point. He wanted to exact his revenge on Henry, wherever he may have been.

     "That worm!" Afton snarled, "He's interfered with my plans for long enough. I've possessed this suit for an _eternity_ , and now I shall use it as the instrument of Henry's demise, as well as _my_ rise to power! I will _always_ come back..."

     Amidst his monologue, he thought of his daughter, the one who he wanted to free, rather than use for his own gain of power. Elizabeth went on to possess Circus Baby, after being clawed by the vicious animatronic. Mr. Afton felt a hint of remorse, the one emotion that lacked the most presence within him. His dear son, Michael, who had so willingly done as he was asked, was one he also thought of. Michael set Elizabeth free to roam, among her remaining animatronic possessed allies. Mr. Afton suspected that Michael had finally figured out the reality that was his existence, that Michael was no more human than the animatronics themselves. All Afton wanted was to harness the other souls to achieve immortality, given their lively nature embedded within the robots. Was this goal honestly worth it? All of the trial, tribulation, and suffering? To him, it was all he knew. In fact, he was so engrossed in his undead thoughts that he didn't take notice of a storm drain, along the outskirts of a luminous city in the distance. Without any second thoughts, he plummeted into the dark abyss that obscured itself from the rest of perception. Down he fell, knowing he'd always come back to the surface eventually. Then he hit the floor with a massive _**THUD**_. He found himself at the base of the sewer, cold and foul water rushing past him. Because he fell head-first, the suit's jaw and facial structure was further compromised. The teeth on the upper row had been reduced to some goofy-looking buckteeth, due to the other ones breaking off upon impact. The lower row was an amalgamation of imperfect shards that could have been used as daggers to pierce even the toughest flesh. Despite his somewhat frail, semi-bionic body taking on such damage, he endured. No pain could be felt, for his soul was the only thing that tied him to the organic and robotic entity that was Springtrap. 

     Back he went to crawling like a savage animal, seeking out the remaining animatronics. Odds are, wherever they were, Henry was too. Mr. Afton knew quite well that Henry's plan to was to set the souls free, being Afton's antithesis. The suit itself was designed to be drawn to any Freddy Fazbear's pizza location, due to the design aspects that Mr. Afton included from the start. Even if Henry was meaning to trap him with the others, Afton could use this to his advantage. While he wriggled across the grimy, brick-covered surface, his animatronic suit's jaw hung loosely and slowly refined the shards into a deadly set of sharp, carnivorous teeth. Even though the sounds of ebullient water were quite drowning, the racket that the suit made was very audible. Like nails on a chalkboard, the teeth kept on grinding with an ear-bleeding screech. From all of the trailing, the fingers of the suit wore down as well, leaving behind the skeletal phalanges that belonged to Mr. Afton. He felt that he was getting closer, with each motion, so very close to his target. Alas, a roadside drain became known! He began to climb upward toward the faint light and sound that loomed above. While doing so, he stressed his left arm beyond its limits, after so much slithering in the unclean sewer. The arm snapped off, with a deafening **_CRACK_**. He still carried on by using his corpse's mouth to serve as a second appendage at this point. Even though he disjointed his actual jaw, it gripped excellently, just enough to get him to the surface. 

     "Need... repair..." he uttered under his guttural voice.

     After creeping out of the drain sideways, much like a contortionist, he found himself in a gloomy, deserted street. Not many, if not any, people were out and about, nor was there much to be said about the buildings that towered above Mr. Afton. He proceeded to move down a few blocks, catching sight of some tired-looking posters among the dimly lit streets. The posters advertised for a job at a new Fazbear Entertainment franchising center, for a volunteer to engage on a monetary (and suspiciously precarious) expedition. This gave Afton everything he needed to know for converging on Henry's location. Following the address listed on the poster, he, adding to the strain inflicted on his wreck of a body, continued to venture forth. A light sprinkle of rain percolated within the vicinity of the new franchising center, but this didn't stop Mr. Afton, not now...

     He made his way to the back alley of the corroded, weary building, where he noticed an arrangement of animatronic components scattered about the ground. Utilizing his prowess on engineering and structural engineering, he attached some new calf and foot parts, oddly in better shape than the original ones. Though the rain increased in intensity, he continued to carry out his last-minute repairs. Because the animatronic head was lacking in structural integrity, Mr. Afton had to salvage some more cranial components that would ensure its stability. Some of these included a new nose, snout, and, for when the time came to end Henry's life, a strong jaw coupled with his beast-like teeth. He wasn't going to hold back at all.

     The rain was now heavily pouring, causing the newly reconstructed Springtrap, no, _Scraptrap_ to lock up again. All he had to do was wait; wait for someone to come out and salvage him, possibly Henry, or this new "volunteer." Even though he was static, his thoughts still were very rampant. He pondered how perhaps his daughter would be drawn here, and possibly Michael, who had given his promise to find his father. Regardless of who would show up to collect Mr. Afton, he had to be ready to stand his ground. With a brief moment of clarity, he declared:

     "I _always_ come back!"

     

     


End file.
